Unloving Kou
by kirrah05
Summary: Meeting second time around in Sankaku Park didn't go well as planned. Futaba keeps waiting, Kou tries to catch up. Can both of their love blossom into something special, even with people trying to hinder both of them? Even Futaba is on the verge of giving up on Kou, is it possible to unlove him? Takes place after the latest chapter of the manga.


Unloving Kou

An Ao Haru Ride Fanfiction

By Kirrah05

Chapter One

Storge: Fondness of Familiarity

"_Meet me at_ _Sankaku park 7pm._"

"How can I be so selfish?" Yoshioka Futaba thought as she sighed looking up to see the starless sky. She just broke up with Kikuchi, who's been very kind to her, but she didn't seem to regret hurting him. Did she only use Kikuchi to patch up the wounds that Kou caused? Did she even reciprocate the feelings of Kikuchi back?

"I am such an idiot." She mumbled to herself as tears formed on her eyes. Her fist clenched as she brought it up near her heart. Why can't she forget Kou? Why can't she bear the thought of losing Kou? Droplets of fluid then rolled down from her eyes as her feet brought her to Sankaku Park. "There are many things I wanted to say to him, but it seems that every time I open my mouth, no words come out." She thought, as she kept walking looking down. Every time she sees the nape of his neck, his hair, his eyes… and especially his smile, she keeps falling for him, even how many times Kou would reject her, removing these feelings towards him would be impossible. Trying to cut off bonds with him would be totally useless. And even knowing these things, even with her undying love for Kou, she did allow Kikuchi to become her boyfriend… maybe as a replacement for Kou? So that she could forget Kou. Kou..Kou..Kou. It's all she could think about. "I'm really the worst person ever." She mumbled to herself as she sat down to the bench, resting her chin on her hands. Looking at her ticking watch indicates that it is 6:54pm. "_I'm scared_." Will Kou show up this time? Will he come and see me? What if he doesn't show up? What if he hates me now? Many questions are bombarding her mind now. She thought that if Kou rejected him properly, she could move on. But things went on unexpectedly, as her love for a certain boy won't die down. Her heart would be most active with him, for him. Only him…

Kou makes her feel alive. Happiness, sadness, pain… and after all that comes the emotion that is only meant for him… love…

"I love Kou so much." She mumbled, grasping her phone that says 7:30pm to her heart.

The soothing wind is blowing through the strands of her hair. She didn't care if it covered her face. No one could see her like this. Not with these tears.

It was getting late. Maybe Kou wouldn't show up after all? Tears again threaten to fall from her brown orbs.

"Yoshioka-san?" a bodiless voice stated.

* * *

><p>"Kou-kun," said Narumi confronting him. "Come with me."<p>

Kou looks down for a moment as he shifted his weight from left to his right foot. He slung his bag over his shoulder looking bored. He then stared at her with his pitch black eyes, as if piercing through her soul; he was totally showing her no emotion. Kou continued to step forward even with Narumi in the way. He then stopped on his tracks when he and Narumi were side by side. Narumi was looking on her feet now. She then clenched her fists on her hands as if crushing something.

"N-Ne, Kou-kun" She stuttered, "Let's visit my dad's grave."

Kou kept looking at the road ahead.

"I feel really lonely today." She continued. "If I haven't met you today, I may have been acting all depressed till bedtime." Narumi then forced a smile, glancing at Kou's face.

Kou closed his eyes for two seconds then forced out a tired sigh. "Today's not a good time." He replied, and then opened his eyes. "Besides, isn't your dad in Nagasaki?"

Narumi then grabbed Kou's arm and hugged it tightly. "Haha, you're right Kou-kun."

"Maybe let's grab something to ea-"

"Narumi." Kou cut her off. "I need to go."

Narumi's eyes watered.

"To where?"

Kou then looked at her. Both his and Narumi's gaze met. "Yoshioka." Said he, not breaking eye contact.

Even though it wasn't raining, droplets of water hit the ground. Kou was suddenly pulled by the arm and was forced to face Narumi with millimeters away in between. Kou's eyes then widened as Narumi pulled him by his collar. It was so fast that Kou was caught off guard by this girl in front of him. To his surprise, he then felt the lips of Narumi crushing into his. Kou focused his eyes on the girl who was kissing him. Her eyes were squished shut, as tears flowed down her face. Kou couldn't help but feel sorry for Narumi. This results to leading her on, also breaking this girl's heart into pieces. Breaking Yoshioka's heart in pieces.

"_Yoshioka's heart_."

Narumi then opened her eyes. Her orbs where met by a certain boy's pitch black eyes only looking at her. Kou then placed his hands on her shoulders. Narumi then pulled back as he placed one of her hands on top of Kou's hand, their eye contact never breaking.

"Will you go out with me?" Narumi stated.

Kou then pulled her close, hugging her. Narumi hugged him back, pressing herself to Kou's chest.

"Kou-kun," she whispered. "I love you, go out with me." She confessed again the second time.

She was given with an unsatisfying answer.

* * *

><p>"You're late Ko-" Futaba turned around only to be cut off by the presence of a boy that stood before her. "Kikuchi-kun." She corrected.<p>

"_Kou wouldn't come after all_."

"W-what are you doing here?" Said Futaba as she stood up and dusted her skirt. "It's pretty late so you should go ho-"

"Same for you, Yoshioka-san." Touma cut her off. "I'll bring you home." He then smiled as he offered his hand to his previous girlfriend to hold.

Futaba stared on the ground after hearing Touma's offer.

"Are you waiting for Mabuchi?" he then stated as he lowered his hand to his side.

Futaba's head then suddenly snapped up in an instant, as if like a reflex to Kou's name.

"Eeeeh," Futaba wined, producing a fake smile "Nothing like tha-"

"He's with Narumi-chan."

Futaba then shifted her smile to a surprised look, her eyes full with confusion and sadness as she and Touma's eyes met. "I saw them talking a while ago."

"I see." Said Futaba looking down staring at her feet.

Droplets of water then dropped on the ground together with the sound of thunder.

Both of them were standing still as the rain poured down on them.

"_He chose her after all._."

"Tell me Kikuchi-kun," said Futaba her voice barely inaudible. "How do I unlove Kou?"

**Author's Note:**

Well, that's it for my first Ao Haru Ride Fanfiction.

I'll be posting the second chapter if this gets at least 10 Reviews.

Correction of grammatical/spelling/sentence construction mistakes is appreciated since english is not my mother tongue.

Thank you for your time reading my work.

End of Chapter One


End file.
